Warriors Cats
by Natsu-nee
Summary: Une nouvelle aventure commence ... D'autres clans, d'autres chats, descendants d'anciens clans, après Etoile Bleue et Etoile de Feu...
1. Prologue

_Des chats lumineux s'approchèrent d'un bassin reflétant la lune. Ils venaient en nombre, tousdes cinq clans.  
- Bonjour à toi, Étoile d'Espoir. Miaula une chatte gris-bleu.  
- Bonjour Étoile Bleue, je remercie aux quatre clans d'accueillir le Clan des Ténèbres parmi vous. Nous avons mis du temps à apprendre le code du guerrier mais nous avons réussi. Grâce à Nuage de Jais et Gerboise, le Clan a pu vous rejoindre.  
- J'en suis heureuse. Bienvenue Étoile Lumineuse.  
- Bonjour Étoile Bleue, nous devons parler de cette jeune chatte...  
- Je sais. Coeur de Chêne m'a dit qu'il l'observait en compagnie d'Étoile de Feu.  
- Étoile de Ronce est-il au courant ? Demanda Étoile Lumineuse.  
- Oui, nous avons mis tous les chefs du Clan du Tonnerre et des Nuages au courant. D'ailleurs Étoile du Lion ne devrait pas tarder...  
- Me voilà ! Répondit le nouveau venu.  
- Tu me fais tellement penser à Coeur de Lion... Murmura-t-elle avec tristesse.  
- C'est peut-être parce que je suis son descendant... Ricana Étoile du Lion en faisant une pichenette sur l'oreille de l'ancien chef du Clan du Tonnerre.  
- Bien, Étoile de Feu, Étoile de Ronce, Étoile Nocturne, Étoile Glacée, Étoile de Brume, Étoile de la Destinée, Étoile Solitaire, Étoile Filante, Étoile de Jais et Étoile du Léopard, nous sommes réunis en cette nuit de pleine lune pour parler d'une chose importante. Cela concerne surtout le Clan des Nuages, des Arbres et du Rocher.  
- Nous savons, Étoile Bleue. La coupa Étoile de Jais, sec.  
- Pour parler d'un chat provenant de cette famille disséminée. Elle accomplira son destin. Si nous sommes en ces lieux, c'est pour parler de cette chatte, mais aussi lui accorder ce pouvoir qui l'aidera.  
Les chats étoilés levèrent la tête vers la lune et fermèrent les yeux.  
- Accordons-lui le pouvoir de recevoir les visions pour aider les anciens clans et rappeler à ses aînés les anciennes vies qu'ils ont enterré, le Clan des esprits ne doit plus être tel !  
- Accordons-lui son pouvoir... Murmurèrent les autres chefs à leur tour.  
- Cette chatte gagnera son pouvoir pendant son baptême d'apprentie.  
- La menace plane sur la forêt, de la lune au scintillement des pierre précieuses, Eau et Feu rassemblés sauront la protéger... Dit une chatte derrière eux qui n'était pas invitée à ce rassemblement. Poil d'Écureuil.  
- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Souffla Etoile Solitaire.  
Elle hocha la tête et partit, s'effaçant comme un mirage.  
Un chat vint à leur rencontre, un chat au magnifique pelage roux pâle reflétant leur lumière fraîche et étoilée. Étoile du Lion, qui était mort quelques jours plus tôt, se tourna vers lui et le regarda, plein d'amitié, de respect et de fierté.  
- Es-tu prêt à recevoir tes neuf vies , Pelage Doré ?_


	2. Chapitre 1

_La nuit apparaissait peu a peu tandis que le Soleil ployait derrière les arbres, laissant apparaître des nuages menaçants. La patrouille n'allait pas tarder à rentrer au camp du Clan des Nuages. Elle était composée du lieutenant Souffle du Vent, Feu Ardent, Petit Nuage et Coeur d'Or.  
- La tempête approche, nous devrions rentrer...  
- Je sais que tu veux garder un oeil sur tes petits, Feu Ardent, mais fais confiance à Pluie d'Étoile, tu es en patrouille. Tu sais que Brise Infernale et Petit Nuage ont senti l'odeur du Clan du Rocher sur notre territoire, alors soyez prudent et ouvrez l'oeil. Suivez-moi !  
Feu Ardent pensait trop à sa belle Pluie d'Étoile et a sa portée. Mais il suffisait qu'elle s'assoupisse et...  
Il rêvait de mettre la patte sur ceux qui retardaient leur retour au camp. Il grommela dans sa moustache et avança. Ils sentaient les gouttes de pluie qui commençaient à tomber du ciel voilé de nuages sombres malgré l'heure ou le soleil n'avait pas totalement disparu.  
Soudain, un cri déchirant ébranla toute la forêt, voire toute la montagne tellement il était fort. Ce bruit provenait du camp et Feu Ardent le reconnu de suite.  
- Pluie d'Étoile . Hurla-t-il en s'élançant vers le camp.  
- Feu Ardent, non. Le rappela Souffle du Vent. J'ai ressentie la présence de l'ennemi.  
Au moment ou le rouquin allait passer un buisson, il fut éjecté plus loin derrière. Des yeux scintillèrent et des ombres sortirent du buisson feuillu. Quatre chats du Clan du Rocher.  
- Que faites-vous sur notre territoires. Fulmina Petit Nuage.  
- On ne t'a pas parlé boule de poils. Répliqua un chat sombre mais dont les pâles reflets du soleil pouvaient illuminer son pelage gris.  
Petit Nuage s'élança et la bataille débuta. Le soleil avait disparu en laissant comme dernière image visible, le sang giclant au sol et les touffes de poils des guerriers volant autour d'euxdans la clairière.  
Souffle du Vent était aux prises avec un chat très sombre dont les yeux bleus s'illuminaient d'une intense lueur de rage tandis que Coeur d'Or se débattait plutôt bien contre un chat au pattes puissantes. Feu Ardent, lui, se battait contre un chat blanc et roux.  
- Cinq contre quatre, on va gagner les amis. Railla une voix.  
Une belle chatte en sortit et prit un air de défi en regardant les chats de l'autre Clan qui la fixaient, stupéfaits.  
- Cinq contre cinq. Fit une petite voix derrière elle.  
Une jeune chatte rousse sortit.  
- Qui es-tu, boule de poils.  
- Petit Saphir, du Clan des Nuages, souviens-toi de mon nom parce que je vais te botter l'arrière-train.  
- PETIT SAPHIR . Hurla Feu Ardent.  
Le chaton bondit et mordit la patte de la guerrière qui cria une plainte. Elle lui griffa le flanc, le chaton cria et tomba, à bout de souffle après lui avoir asséné un coup de patte à la face. Laguerrière du Clan du Rocher lui mordit la nuque progressivement et Feu Ardent voulus'élancer mais son adversaire le plaqua au sol. Il réussit enfin a se débattre et percuta la chatte adversaire.  
- Touche pas a ma fille. Rugit-il.  
- Ta fille ?  
Un éclair zébra le ciel, dévoilant la couleur du pelage de la guerrière. Elle était aussi rousseque Feu Ardent et Petit Saphir dont la fourrure prenait maintenant une teinte sanglante.  
- Nu-Nuage Précieux? S'exclama Feu Ardent, sous le choc.  
La chatte rousse rugit, griffa le museau du rouquin et s'échappa en ordonnant aux autres de la suivre.  
Feu Ardent s'approcha de la petite boule de poil qui gesticulait de douleur au sol. Il se pencha et lui murmura :  
- Tu t'es battue comme une guerrière.  
Elle esquissa un sourire et le perdit aussitôt lorsque Souffle du Vent la regarda durement.  
-Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi les chaton doivent rester au camp. S'énerva-t-elle.  
- Excuse-moi, Souffle du Vent.  
- Ramenons-la au camp et allons faire notre rapport.  
Ils rentrèrent au camp du Clan des Nuages. Pourquoi Nuage Précieux était-elle venue ? _


	3. Chapitre 2

_Petit Saphir gémissait faiblement dans la gueule de Petit Nuage. Ce dernier admirait son courage de s'être battu contre cette guerrière du Clan du Rocher alors qu'elle n'était qu'unchaton. Il se surprit à être bizarrement le plus inquiet du monde pour son état. Sa fascination l'amenait-elle à éprouver des sentiments pour un chaton de trois lunes. De toute façon il n'était pas loin, il venait juste d'être promu guerrier avec Coeur d'Or.  
Feu Ardent, lui, était plongé dans ses pensées, tellement plongé dedans qu'il en oubliait sa fille. Il ne réussit à attraper qu'une proie en chemin et ses compagnons s'inquiétaient de son état. Ils atteignirent enfin le camp du Clan des Nuages et virent pleins de chats rassemblés en train de chercher quelque chose, ou quelqu'un.  
- Feu Ardent, va rassurer Pluie d'Étoile et le clan. Petit Nuage, emporte Petit Saphir dans l'antre d'Envol de Plume et aide Feu Ardent. Coeur d'Or, viens avec moi pour faire notre rapport à Étoile Dorée.  
Chacun se dispersèrent pour leur tâche. Feu Ardent accourut vers sa belle en pleure. Elle hurlait la disparition de son chaton.  
- Feu Ardent, Petit Saphir...  
- Est dans l'antre d'Envol de Plume. La rassura-t-il.  
- Oh non ! Elle est ...  
- Non, elle est juste blessée, elle s'est battue contre une guerrière du Clan du Rocher.  
Elle se calma, rassurée de savoir Petit Saphir retrouvée et en sécurité.  
- Elle tient de toi. Têtue mais courageuse. Dit-elle en se frottant contre lui comme pour le rassurer et lui redonner du sourire comme il le faisait si souvent avec elle.  
Il partirent rejoindre les membres du clan pour interrompre leurs recherches.  
- Elle est dans l'antre d'Envol de Plume. Conclut-il après leur avoir raconté son acte de bravoure.  
- Attends que je mette la patte dessus pour lui arracher les poils de la queue. Grommela Petite Queue assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.  
- Tu ne pense pas qu'elle est assez blessée et en état de choc Petite Queue ?! Rugit Feu Ardent, prêt à bondir sur le doyen.  
- Elle est indsciplinée mais courageuse Petite Queue. Fit une voix grave autoritaire derrière eux.  
Étoile Dorée sortit de son antre, suivi de Souffle du Vent et Coeur d'Or.  
- Que tous ceux qui sont en âge de chasser s'approchent de la Corniche pour une assemblée du Clan. Dit-il d'une voix forte en montant sur son promontoire. Tous les chats se rapprochèrent peu à peu du meneur.  
- Souffle du Vent m'a rapporter ce qui s'est passé pendant la patrouille. Commença-t-il. Des guerriers du Clan du Rocher les ont attaqué ! Petit Saphir, malgré qu'elle n'ait que trois lunes, a combattu contre une de leur guerrière et a même réussit à lui infliger des blessures même si elle n'en est pas sortie indemne.  
Des miaulements d'admiration retentirent sous la corniche. Pluie d'Étoile et Feu Ardent relevèrent la tête avec fierté puis l'inclinèrent légèrement vers Étoile Dorée pour le remercier de ses louanges en vers leur fille.  
- J'ai donc décidé de la nommer apprentie lorsqu'elle se sera remise de ses blessures et du choc.  
Cette fois, les admirations se transformèrent en chuchotements et même en quelques protestations.  
- Quoi ?! Hurla Griffe Tranchante. Elle n'a que trois lunes ! Tu veux faire comme Étoile Brisée ?  
- Je ne me souviens pas d'une certaine discipline que tu laissais paraître ou d'un acte de courage de ta part lorsque tu avais la taille d'une crotte de renard. Et je ne me souviens pas non plus de t'avoir permis de me parler de cette façon ! Cracha le meneur.  
Le guerrier sombre bandait ses muscles, comme prêt à bondir mais Ciel Étoilé s'interposa et vint se frotter contre le grand mâle pour l'apaiser. Le chef sauta de la corniche, mettant fin à l'assemblée. Tout le monde repartit vers les tanières mais Etoile Dorée stoppa Feu Ardent.  
- J'ai à te parler...  
- De quoi ?! Demanda le rouquin, prit d'une peur soudaine.  
- Viens dans ma tanière. Ordonna le meneur.  
Feu Ardent fit signe à sa compagne qu'elle pouvaient retourner avec les petits puis suivit le grand chef au pelage d'or.  
- Souffle du Vent m'a fait part du courage de ta fille mais aussi de ton état intrigant.  
Le jeune guerrier détourna la tête pour éviter le regard interrogateur de son chef.  
- Qui est Nuage Précieux ?  
- C'est... ma soeur. Fit-il en baissant la tête._


	4. Chapitre 3

_Petit Nuage avait suivi l'assemblée depuis l'antre d'Envol de Plume qui lui avait permis de rester et était retourné au chevet de la petite boule de poils endormie sur un tapis de mousse. La guérisseuse lui avaitdonné des graines de pavots pour qu'elle s'endorme même si elle était épuisée.  
- Tu peux la laisser, elle n'ira nulle part. Je te préviendrai s'il y a du nouveau. Merci de l'avoir surveillée. Va manger et te reposer, tu l'as mérité.  
- Merci Envol de Plume.  
Il partit vers la pile de gibier et se prit une musaraigne puis se dirigea vers la tanière des guerriers où il se coucha pour déguster sa proie malgré les poils pleins sa bouche. Il vit Coeur d'Or se diriger vers lui, inquiète.  
- Comment va t-elle ?  
- Elle dort mais j'ai peur pour ses blessures.  
- Son courage ne la laissera pas faiblir, elle se réveillera et ses blessures seront guéries, rassure-toi.  
- Merci de ton soutien, je vais aller me coucher même si mon inquiétude me laissera sûrement éveillé.  
Il partit jusqu'à son tapis de mousse sans remarquer le regard blessé de Coeur d'Or. Elle serra les dents en pensant qu'il était injuste qu'il préfère un chaton de trois lunes à elle. Une larme coula puis elle partit voir Souffle du Vent pour manger un grive avec elle._

Dans l'antre d'Étoile Dorée, le meneur et Feu Ardent discutaient de l'état étrange du guerrier remarquée par tous les membres de la patrouille.  
- Nous sommes nés de Flamme du Destin, elle est morte avant que tu deviennes chef. Lorsque tu étais plongé dans les ténèbres à cause du combat contre les Esprits Ténébreux, elle nous à mis au monde et nousétions Patte Enflammée et Patte Précieuse. Mais lorsque nous somme devenus apprentis, elle est partie car elle n'aimait pas ce Clan qui la méprisait qu'elle soit issue...  
- Continue !  
- Issue d'Étoile du Tigre.  
-Quoi ?! Mais...  
- Nous sommes des descendants de Griffe de Ronce et Poil d'Ecureuil du Clan du Tonnerre... Fit-il, honteux d'avoir gardé le secret.  
Le chef se calma et reprit ses esprits pour écouter la suite.  
- Continue...  
- Elle est partie dans le Clan du Rocher pour y vivre puisqu'elle serait loin du Clan des Nuages. Nous nesavions pas qui est notre père. Mais depuis, il est certainement mort et notre mère a perdu la vie il y a des lunes. Dois-je parler de nos origines à mes enfants et au Clan ? S'inquiéta-t-il.  
Mais Étoile Dorée était perdu dans ses pensées et paraissait surpris.  
Descendre d'un traître peut surprendre bien des chats... Pensa-t-il.  
- Non. Dit-il fermement après avoir reprisses esprits. Maintenant va manger, tu l'as mérité.  
Le guerrier s'inclina, sortit de la tanière de son chef et partit vers la pile de gibier pour prendre une mésange puis rejoignit Pluie d'Étoile dans la pouponnière et lui rapporta un mulot. Il décida de lui avouer son secret le lendemain. Ils se quittèrent et Feu Ardent retourna dans la tanière des guerriers pour se reposer sur son tapis de mousse aux côtés de Griffe Tranchante qui lui tourna le dos. C'était compréhensible, Étoile Dorée l'avait insulté pour défendre le chaton de son guerrier. Il s'endormit en remarquant l'absence de sommeil de Petit Nuage.  
Le lendemain, le soleil était déjà haut. Il sortit et vit Petit Nuage se diriger en vitesse vers la tanière d'Envol de Plume. Il allait voir Pluie d'Étoile lorsqu'il vit Etoile Dorée, encore un peu ébranlé par la nouvelle de Feu Ardent et qui sauta sur la corniche.  
- Que tous ceux qui sont en âges de chasser s'approchent de la corniche pour une assemblée du Clan.  
Tous les chats sortirent peu à peu des tanières et se rapprochèrent. Puis Patte de Pluie et Petit Orage vinrent vers la corniche, le pelage brillant et le regard fier.  
- J'en appelle au Clan des Esprits pour qu'il se penche sur ces chatons. Patte de Pluie et Petit Orage,approchez.  
Les deux futurs apprentis se rapprochèrent.

- Patte de Pluie, à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu seras connu sous le nom de Nuage Pluvieux. Feu Ardent, tu seras le mentor de cet apprenti. Transmets-lui tes qualités et ton savoir.  
Feu Ardent, qui n'avait pas été mis au courant, hésita puis se rapprocha pour frotter son museau contre celui de son apprenti.  
- Petit Orage, tu seras désormais connu sous le nom de Nuage Orageux. Souffle du Vent, tu seras le nouveau mentor de cet apprenti. Transmets-lui ton savoir et ta discipline.  
Mentor et apprenti se touchèrent le museau et partirent dans la foule.  
- Nuage Pluvieux! Nuage Orageux ! Acclamèrent tout le clan autour des deux nouveaux apprentis.  
- Avant que vous partiez, j'ai quelque chose d'autre à vous dire.  
Feu Ardent paniqua à l'idée qu'Étoile Dorée dévoile son secret.  
- Ce soir à lieu l'Assemblée des clans. J'emmène avec moi Griffe Tranchante, Feu Ardent, Nuage Pluvieux, Nuage Orageux, Coeur d'Or, Envol de Plume, Tête Rousse, Ciel Étoilé, Brise Infernale et Patte Brumeuse. Dit-il avant de sauter de la corniche.  
- Pourquoi je ne viens pas ? Je dois présenter mon apprenti. Gronda Souffle du Vent.  
- Tu me remplaces au cas où le Clan du Rocher attaquerait encore. Je m'occuperait de ton apprenti rassure-toi.  
Le lieutenant donna un coup de patte dans une feuille et partit en grommelant.  
Feu Ardent, lui, demeurait sur place. On lui offrait le droit de devenir mentor mais en plus on l'emmenait à l'assemblée. Mais ce qui le taraudait le plus c'était cette pensée qui ne la quittait plus...

_Et s'il retrouvait sa soeur à l'assemblée !_


	5. Chapter 4

_Les membres sélectionnés par leur meneur pour participer à l'Assemblée des Clans traversèrent le territoire du Clan de la Terre et se joignirent à l'autre Clan pour échanger des commentaires. Ces derniers se souvenaient très bien de l'arbre abattu par la foudre lors de l'affrontement entre le félon Griffe de Pierre et d'Étoile Solitaire lorsqu'ils traversèrent l'énorme tronc pour rejoindre l'île et s'arrêtèrent derrière leurs chefs devant les arbres en attendant leur signal. Feu Ardent banda ses muscles, prêt à courir. Étoile Dorée et Étoile de la Nuit leur fit signe d'y aller et les guerriers s'élancèrent à travers les arbres pour rejoindre les autres Clans. Feu Ardent allait en passer un lorsqu'il eut une vision. L'odeur du sang emplit ses narines et des gouttes écarlates tombèrent sur le sol et se mélangèrent au larmes d'un chat en détresse. Il trébucha sur une racine et tomba dans la terre. Tous les chats qui se trouvaient derrière lui s'arrêtèrent net en le voyant ainsi et son apprenti l'aida à se relever. Feu Ardent se releva tant bien que mal et remercia Nuage Pluvieux d'un léger mouvement de tête avant de repartir au pas de course. Les membres du Clan des Nuages débouchèrent dans la clairière et rejoignirent les autres chats mais contournèrent ceux du Clan du Rocherqui ne comprenaient pas leur distance. Feu Ardent demanda à son apprenti d'aller voir les autres novices et partit à la recherche de sa soeur. Il la trouva finalement à parler avec Patte d'Argile. Sa poitrine se serra tant il avait peur. Il s'approcha et vit la guerrière aux énormes pattes partir.  
- Nuage Précieux... souffla-t-il.  
Elle se retourna et sortit ses griffes et se détendit en le reconnaissant.  
- Ce n'est pas toi que j'ai combattu dans la forêt avec sa misérable boule de poils ?  
Cette question fit le même effet qu'un de ses objet coupant de bipède dans le coeur.  
Ainsi donc sa soeur ne le reconnaissait pas. Il décida d'entrer dans son jeu.  
- En effet, tu as eu l'audace de combattre ton frère et ta nièce. Dit-il pour lui retourner l'offense.  
La guerrière se s'assit tant cette nouvelle la bouleversait  
- Nuage Ardent ?!  
- Feu Ardent. Précisa-t-il.  
- Si tu savait comme je suis désolée de t'avoir attaquer.  
- Ce n'est pas moi le pire. Ma fille Petit Saphir est constamment dans l'antre d'Envol de Plume et ne peux plus bouger. Mais Petit Nuage reste à son chevet.  
Elle s'affaissa, choquée de son acte.  
- Nuage Ar... euh, Feu Ardent, je...  
Elle ne put finir sa phrase car Étoile du Berger et Étoile de la Nuit miaulèrent à l'unisson pourdébuter l'Assemblée.  
Ce fut Étoile Dorée qui prit la parole en premier.  
- Chats de tous les Clans, Le Clan du Rocher a enfreint le code du guerrier ! Tonna-t-il. Une de ses patrouilles s'est rendu jusqu'à notre territoire et a attaqué une de mes patrouille.  
Des miaulements de consternations s'élevèrent des autres clans, même celui des Ténèbres.  
- L'une de leur guerrière a même blessé un chaton qui se trouve dans l'antre d'Envol de Plume. Étoile Rocailleuse, qu'as-tu as dire pour ta défense ?  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle, mon Clan n'enfreindrait jamais le code du guerrier à mon insu!  
- Eh bien, on dirait que si. L'une d'elle s'appelle Pierre Précieuse! Miaula le mâle doré.  
Etoile Rocailleuse fusilla la guerrière du regard et ne dit rien.  
- Je vous annonce quand même que Petit Saphir deviendra apprentie à son réveil.  
- Quoi ?! s'exclama Etoile de la Nuit. Tu veux vraiment faire d'un chaton une apprentie. Mais quel âge a-t-elle ?  
- Trois lunes.  
Des miaulement de protestation parcoururent la foule, d'autres l'insultèrent de cervelle de souris.  
- C'est insensé ! Hurla un des guerrier du Clan de la Terre.  
- Il devient comme Étoile Brisée !  
Étoile Dorée rugit et fit trembler les feuilles des arbres pour calmer l'assemblée et reprendre la parole.  
- Je vous annonce aussi que nous avons deux nouveaux apprentis. Nuage Pluvieux, l'apprenti de Feu Ardent. Et Nuage Orageux, l'apprenti de Souffle du Vent.  
Tous les chats les acclamèrent et Étoile de la Nuit prit la parole.  
- Nous avons du gibier en abondance et personne ne nous a attaqué. Nous avons aussi une nouvelle apprentie, Nuage Coloré dont je suis le mentor.  
Après que la jeune chatte grise et blanche ait été acclamée, la meneuse du Clan de la Terre laissa sa place à Étoile Rocailleuse qui annonça qu'elle s'occuperait de la patrouille félonne et qu'il n'y avait aucun problème sur son territoire.  
Bizarrement, Étoile du Berger et Étoile Sombre gardèrent le silence du début jusqu'à la fin.  
Les chefs décidèrent de donner d'abord la parole à Étoile Sombre qui était toujours le dernier.  
- Tout d'abord, nous remercions tous ceux qui nous ont aidé à nous accommodé à la vie de Clan et à nous aider à croire en le Clan des Esprits. Nous connaissons le code du guerrier et je me suis rendu à la Source de Lune pour recevoir mes neuf vies.  
Tous les chats semblèrent se réjouir malgré leur scepticisme sur les descendants de ceux quiavaient tenté de détruire tous les Clans de la forêt.  
- Nous avons une requête ! Coupa Étoile du Berger. Nous sommes à la saison des FeuillesNouvelles et les Bipèdes viennent sur notre territoire et effraient le gibier. Ils ont même tenté d'enlever nos apprentis pour en faire des chats domestiques. Cracha le meneur du Clan des Arbres. Et les chats domestiques sont de retour pour nous voler nos proies et blesser les chatons qui s'enfuient du camp.  
- Eh bien, que veux-tu ?  
- Je voudrais que vous cédiez une part de votre gibier pour nous.  
- Le gibier se fait abondant, vous ne pouvez pas en manquer, votre physique nous le confirme! S'exclama Etoile Rocailleuse.  
En effet, leur ventre ne montraient aucun signe de défaillance alimentaire. D'ailleurs, les Bipèdes viennent de notre côté et nous nous accommodons fort bien de la situation.  
- Vous ne comprenez pas que les chats domestiques sont plus nombreux qu'avant !  
Les chats du Clan des Nuages et du Clan du Rocher miaulèrent en protestant contre la requête d'Étoile du Berger.  
Des nuages voilèrent peu à peu la lune ronde et lumineuse.  
- Regardez. Dit Crépuscule, le guérisseur du Clan de la Terre. Nos ancêtres mettent fin à l'Assemblée.  
Les chats partirent peu à peu avec leurs chefs. Feu Ardent souhaita bonne chance à sa soeur et tous les deux se donnèrent un point de rendez-vous avant de partir.  
Le Clan des Nuages chemina aux côté du Clan de la Terre puis rejoignirent leur camp. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, Petit Nuage accourait, affolé.  
- Envol de Plume, Envol de Plume. Hurla-t-il.  
- Qu'y a-t-il ?  
- C'est Petit Saphir ! Elle ne se réveille plus !_


	6. Chapter 5

_Patte Bleue se trouvait dans l'antre d'Envol de Plume alors que Petit Nuage, angoissé, restait aux côtés de la petite boule de poils rousse qui essayait de respirer mais n'y arrivait pas.  
- Que fais-tu là. Questionna Envol de Plume durement. J'ai déjà dit qu'on ne devait pas jouer avec mes réserves de plantes !  
- Mais j'ai juste... Dit le petit chat, au bord des larmes.  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Petit Saphir fut secouée d'un grand seul coup. Elle ne respirait toujours pas mais eut des haut-le-coeur. Après un bref instant, La petite chatte aux yeux bleus vomit une boulette de feuilles, prit un grand coup d'air dans ses fragiles poumons et se rallongea, encore tremblante.  
- Qui lui a donné du mille-feuil ? C'est toi Petit Nuage ?  
- Non.  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Patte Bleue. Le chaton baissa la tête comme s'il avait fait une bêtise.  
- Désolé Envol de Plume, je voulais juste t'aider. Je t'avait déjà observée et j'ai vu que tu donnais du cerfeuil pour faire vomir ceux qui avait avalé du poison et je me suis dit qu'elle avait quelque chose dans la gorge qui coinçait sa respiration.  
La guérisseuse se détendit et remercia la boule de poils.  
- Tu as bien fait, sinon je n'aurais pas pu la sauver, merci Patte Bleue.  
Tout les chas présents inclinèrent la tête en signe de gratitude et de considération pour avoir sauvé une vie.  
- Petit Nuage, je suppose que tu veux rester avec elle.  
Il hocha la tête puis elle ordonna à tous le monde d'aller se coucher.  
Ils s'exécutèrent mais Patte Bleue s'arrêta devant Envol de Plume.  
- J'aurai aimé savoir si tu voulais bien enseigner ton savoir à un apprenti lorsque j'aurai six lunes.  
- Je verrai avec Etoile Dorée mais, vu ton exploit d'aujourd'hui ce ne sera pas un problème.  
Il la remercia et partit la queue haute vers la pouponnière. Envol de Plume, elle, partit se coucher en regardant une dernière fois Petit Saphir. Petit Nuage vit le pelage crasseux de la malade et entreprit de lui faire une toilette complète. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper une larme. La peur de perdre la petite boule de poils l'avait marqué. Il se ressaisitet se coucha contre elle puis entendit un petit ronronnement s'échapper de la gorge de Petit Saphir._

Une lune plus tard, Petit Saphir allait mieux mais n'était pas tout à fait rétablie. Elle boitait légèrement et d'après Envol de Plume, elle irait mieux dans quelques jours. La petite boule de poils sautillait malgré la douleur depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle allait devenir apprentie. Petit Nuage l'emmenait parfois, avec l'approbation de ses parents et la promesse de biens'occuper d'elle, dans la forêt près du lac pour lui raconter des histoires sur les cinq clans de la forêt et le Clan du Sang. Ils jouaient parfois à se battre -Petit Nuage la laissait souvent gagner et ne dévoilait pas sa véritable force- et pendant ces moments où la jeune chatte s'amusait, elle en oubliait presque la douleur.  
- Je suppose que je te l'ai déjà dit mais je veux encore te remercier d'avoir été là pendant cette lune difficile pour moi. Et aussi de me soutenir, c'est vrai qu'il est difficile de prendre au sérieux une petite chatte de même pas quatre lunes, et encore moins de l'apprécier quand on aurait dû être baptisé avant elle...  
Il lui lécha l'oreille et ironisa :  
- Tu radotes.  
- Ah oui ? Fit-elle avant de sauter sur le mâle blanc. Ils se battirent sans les griffes et rigolèrent en se mordillant les oreilles. Des nuages se massèrent au loin au-dessus de laforêt et quelques éclairs illuminèrent les prunelles glacées de la rouquine. Elle était effrayée en se remémorant le même temps qu'il faisait lorsqu'elle avait rejoint la patrouille de sonpère pour combattre le Clan du Rocher à leur côté.  
- Je crois qu'il serait temps qu'on rentre. Dit-il à la jeune chatte avant qu'ils ne courent en direction du camp.

Petit Saphir avait mis moins de temps que prévu pour se rétablir. Sans doute grâce à Petit Nuage qui s'occupait d'elle. Elle aurait aimé que ce soit lui son mentor et espérait que son voeux serait exaucé.  
Elle vit Etoile Dorée sortir de sa tanière et sauter sur la corniche. Il était flanqué de Souffle du Vent et Envol de Plume.  
- Que tous ceux qui sont en âge de chasser s'approche de la corniche pour une assemblée du Clan.  
Les chats sortaient peu à peu des différentes tanières. Elle aperçut Petit Nuage qui sortait de la tanière des guerriers et qui se dirigeait vers elle pour lui lécher l'oreille, s'attirant un regard infiniment triste et déçu.  
Ils s'approchèrent de la corniche malgré qu'elle n'ait que quatre lunes et demi.  
- Tout le monde doit être au courant du récent exploit de Patte Bleue. Celui-ci a presque atteint ses six lunes.  
- De quoi parle-t-il ? Demanda la chatte rousse à son compagnon.  
- Je t'expliquerai. Répondit-il.  
- Patte Bleue, approche. Moi, Etoile Dorée, chef du Clan des Nuages, j'en appelle au Clan des Esprits pour qu'il se penche sur ce chaton. Nos ancêtres lui ont choisis un destin différent de celui des guerriers. Patte Bleue, promets-tu de respecter le code du guérisseur ?  
- Oui. Dit le chaton tricolore, déterminé.  
- Alors je te donne ton nom d'apprenti. Patte Bleue, à partir de maintenant, ton nom sera Nuage Bleu. Envol de Plume, tu voulais transmettre ton savoir malgré ton jeune âge. Cet apprenti aura beaucoup à apprendre. Ton mentor était Écho de la Mer. Transmets ce qu'elle t'a appris et montre le chemin à ton nouvel apprenti. Demain, vous irez à la Source de Lune.  
Nuage Bleu était émerveillé à l'idée d'aller à la Source de Lune pour rencontrer ses ancê frotta son museau contre celui de la guérisseuse qui s'était approchée. Le Clan entier l'acclama.  
- Nuage Bleu ! Nuage Bleu !  
Boule de Plume et Boule de Neige ressentaient de la rancune en elles même si elles ne le montraient pas. Elles l'acclamèrent avec difficulté et repartirent aussi sec vers la pouponnière, les autres chatons sauf Petit Saphir firent de même. Cette dernière lécha l'oreille de son meilleur ami. Son baptême d'apprenti la rendait triste car elle savait qu'elle serait un peu séparée de lui puisqu'il choisissait un chemin différent. Elle qui avait dessentiments pour lui devait être résignée à le contempler sans pouvoir lui dire "je t'aime". Lorsque le nouvel apprenti guérisseur croisa ses yeux bleus profonds, il lui jeta un regard infiniment malheureux. Avait-il aussi des sentiments pour elle ?  
Maintenant qu'elle serait à jamais séparée de lui, elle ne voulait plus le lâcher. Elle le lui diraitmême s'ils ne pouvaient pas s'aimer. Mais Petit Nuage avait tellement d'affection pour elle !Quel choix difficile! Pensa-t-elle.  
Mais elle devait plutôt penser à son baptême d'apprentie guerrière. Demain, elle s'appellerait Nuage de Saphir.  
Elle allait retourner dans la pouponnière lorsque une belle chatte haute sur pattes arrivabrusquement dans le camp, une chatte du Clan du Rocher. Elle saignait et avait des blessures profondes aux pattes et à la tête.  
- Vite, aidez-nous ! Dit-elle d'une voix faible. Le Clan des Arbres nous attaque!


	7. Chapter 6

_Envol de Plume demanda à Nuage Bleu de s'occuper de la guerrière du Clan du Rocher pendant qu'elle allait sur le terrain avec les membres du Clan sélectionnés pour aller prêter main-forte au Clan du Rocher par Étoile Dorée qui était perché sur la corniche.  
- Souffle du Vent, Envol de Plume, Tête Rousse, Poitrail Noir, Petit Nuage, Griffe Tranchante, Feu Ardent, Nuage Pluvieux, Nuage Orageux et Petit Saphir...  
Cette dernière fut surprise en entendant son nom alors qu'elle n'avait même pas reçu son nom d'apprenti comparé à Nuage Bleu qui restait au camp.  
Souffle du Vent s'approcha lentement vers le meneur.  
- Ne penses-tu pas que je devrais rester ici au cas où le Clan des Arbres attaquerait étant donné que notre territoire est convoité par Étoile du Berger... Suggéra-t-elle à son meneur qui hésita.  
- Oui, tu as raison. Souffle du Vent aura la direction du Clan en mon absence. Déclara-t-il à toute l'assemblée.  
Petit Nuage vint à la rencontre de Petit Saphir et se frotta contre elle.  
- Je suis content que tu viennes. Lui dit-il affectueusement.  
- Ils vont payer ce qu'ils font à un clan innocent qui ne cherche qu'à défendre son territoire, ce n'est plus une de ces promenades dans les clairières Petit Nuage. Dit-elle calmement mais fermement, pour ne pas blesser son compagnon.  
- On dirait une guerrière. Souffla le mâle blanc.  
Étoile Dorée miaula pour appeler les membres censés être présents lors de l'affrontement.  
- Nous devons prêter main-forte au Clan du Rocher, mais nous ne devons pas tuer inutilement, nous ne sommes pas des meurtriers.  
Tous hochèrent la tête pour montrer leur accord.  
- Ils vont quand même regretter de les attaquer. Rugit Petit Saphir.  
Le chef lui jeta un regard désapprobateur puis elle se ravisa, soudain honteuse.  
Étoile Dorée les emmena dans la forêt à toute vitesse. Il les arrêta lorsqu'ils atteignirent la forêt de conifères.  
- Restez à l'affût. Ordonna-t-il à son groupe.  
Chacun regardait et humait l'air pour être sûr que l'ennemi ne les attaque pas par surprise. Puis ils entendirent enfin les cris de fureur des chats qui s'affrontaient près du camp du Clan du Rocher entre le côté du demi-pont et la forêt de pins.  
Ils accoururent et virent tous les chats qui se battaient. Ils étaient sans pitié.  
Et moi qui croyais qu'ils n'étaient pas comme leurs ancêtres... Pensa Petit Saphir.  
Au moment où elle y pensait, un guerrier du Clan des Arbres la percuta violemment et l'envoya au sol. Petit Nuage s'élança et vengea son amie. La petite rousse se releva ets'attaqua aux flancs du guerrier brun-doré qui poussaient de violents cris.  
Il disparut finalement vers la forêt de son Clan. Plusieurs guerriers et apprentis du Clan des Arbres détalèrent vers leur camp mais d'autres luttèrent. Un grand miaulement se fit entendre au loin. Étoile Sombre et Étoile de la Nuit accoururent avec des guerriers aguerrit pour les aider à repousser les ennemis.  
- Traître. Fulmina Étoile Sombre à Étoile du Berger qui s'attaqua aussitôt à lui.  
Les félons du Clan des Arbres partirent beaucoup plus vite mais Étoile du Berger lutta et cloua Étoile Sombre à terre en rapprochant ses crocs de la gorge du meneur du Clan desTénèbres._

Feu Ardent chercha sa soeur du regard et la vit aux prises avec Bois de Hêtre, le lieutenant du Clan des Arbres qui lui laissait de nombreuses blessures conséquentes. Pierre Précieuse perdait ses forces mais son frère vint à son secours et percuta le lieutenant ennemi.  
- Va-t'en. Cracha-t-il.  
- Je vais te montrer ce qu'est la douleur, boule de poils.  
Ils s'attaquèrent et Bois de Hêtre prit le dessus très rapidement mais Pierre Précieuse aidason frère et le lieutenant disparut dans les feuillage mais se retourna une dernière fois.  
- On se retrouvera, boule de poils.  
- File. Dit Feu Ardent en montrant les crocs.  
Ils virent les chefs s'unir pour repousser Étoile du Berger qui partit avec son lieutenant. Leschats de tous les Clans poussèrent des cris de victoire.  
- Je te dois une fière chandelle, mon frère. Dit Pierre Précieuse.  
- Merci de m'avoir aidé. Répondit-il en lui léchant l'oreille. Flamme du Destin serait fière de toi.  
Ils allaient se lancer dans une longue conversation lorsque le meneur les appela.  
- Chats du Clan des Nuages, nous devons retourner chez nous au cas où l'ennemi attaqueraitpour notre territoire.  
- Pouvons-nous vous raccompagner. Lui offrit Étoile de la Nuit.  
- Ce serait une immense joie si vous pouviez nous aider, merci Étoile de la Nuit. Partons.  
- Merci à tous les Clans de vous être mobilisés pour nous aider. Leur dit à tous Étoile Rocailleuse.  
- Ce fut un honneur de rétablir la justice du code du guerrier. Nous aurons une discussion avec Étoile du Berger lors de l'assemblée des Clans.  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin dans leur forêt d'arbres à feuilles caduques, les chats du Clan desNuages et du Clan de de la Terre sentirent l'odeur du Clan des Arbres partout. Ils poursuivirent plus vite et entendirent des cris similaires à ceux qu'avaient poussé les chats qui s'affrontaient lors de leur arrivée. Le Clan des Arbres les attaquait !


	8. Chapter 7

_Petit Saphir avait le coeur qui battait la chamade. Elle savait que le Clan des Arbres était grand et comportait beaucoup de chats, comme s'ils prenaient plaisir à faire des petits, mais en réalité, c'était surtout un prétexte pour élargir le territoire. Elle courait à en perdre haleine, elle courait tellement vite que les autres chats se trouvaient non devant mais derrière elle. Elle remercia intérieurement le Clan des Esprits pour leur avoir permis d'avoir des alliés avec eux, le Clan de la Terre C'était leur seul espoir pour repousser les ennemis, puisque le Clan des Ténèbres se trouvait trop loin d'ici et le Clan du Rocher se remettait à peine de leur attaque surprise. D'ailleurs on sentait que le Clan des Nuages, malgré qu'il soit aussi nombreux, ployait sous le nombre des ennemis. Mais elle se souvint d'une chose importante, sa famille y était encore...  
- Petite Pluie ! Hurla-t-elle.  
Tous les chats couraient derrière elle.  
- Petit Saphir, attends ! Cria Petit Nuage. Tu te jette dans la gueule du loup !  
Mais elle n'écoutait personne et continuait d'avancer. En entrant dans le camp, elle aperçut un grand chat brun-doré qui se dirigeait vers la pouponnière. Elle lui sauta dessus et lui griffa le flanc. Puis elle sentit qu'il mettait tout son poids sur elle pour lui tomber dessus, elle vit alors ses crocs luisant se rapprocher de sa gorge. Un éclair blanc passa devant elle pour foncer vers le flanc du guerrier ennemi, il le percuta et la rouquine pu reprendre son souffle. Elle vit Petit Nuage se battre avec son adversaire.  
- Si tu retouche à un seul de ses poils, je te tue, sale crotte de renard ! Fulmina-t-il.  
Elle voulut l'aider mais elle se souvint que sa mère et son frère étaient dans la pouponnière. Elle y entra et n'y vit personne. En voulant sortir, trois apprentis lui barrèrent la route.  
- Tiens, tiens, un petit chaton, tu es perdue boule de poils ? Se moqua un chat brun-doré qui ressemblait à son précédent adversaire.  
- Laisse-la Nuage Doré ! Le gronda une femelle rousse, soulageant Petit Saphir mais la jeune chatte continua:  
- Il faut la tuer pas lui faire peur en prolongeant sa souffrance. Dit-elle en retroussant les babines, tournée vers Petit Saphir.  
Ils lui sautèrent dessus mais elle les esquiva tous. Elle mordit la patte d'une chatte tacheté etgriffa le museau de Nuage Doré. L'apprentie rousse qui voulait la tuer se jeta sur elle et failli la mordre à la gorge, mais ses crocs claquèrent dans le vide car, grâce à sa petite taille, elle avait pu passer sous la chatte et lui mordre la queue, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.  
- Tu me le paieras, sale crotte de renard. Dit-elle avant d'attaquer à nouveau._

Voyant qu'elle se débrouillait bien face à trois apprentis, sans doute mieux entraînés qu'elle,Étoile Dorée l'appela vers lui et envoya Feu Ardent et Ciel Étoilé s'occuper des petitsgarnements. Lorsque le père croisa sa fille, il lui murmura des félicitations.  
La rouquine remercia son père et fila vers son chef. Ce dernier commença à parler haut et fort:  
- Moi, Étoile Dorée, chef du Clan des Nuages, j'en appelle au Clan des Esprits pour qu'il se penche sur cette chatte, elle n'a pas eu à attendre six lunes pour devenir apprentie. Il pencha sur la rouquine.  
Petit Saphir, tu reçois ton nom d'apprentie, à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu t'appellera Nuage de Saphir ! Coeur d'Or, tu est prête à transmettre ton savoir à cette apprentie guerrière et tu sera son mentor a part entière.  
Petit Nuage avait perdu la chance de sa vie pour devenir le mentor de Petit Saphir, mais peut-être Étoile Dorée avait-il remarqué son affection pour la jeune chatte, et avait préféré quelqu'un de plus dur. Mais pourquoi Coeur d'Or qui portait plus que bien son nom ?  
Il fut le premier à l'acclamer, puis il fut suivit par Feu Ardent, Pluie d'Etoile qui sortait de latanière d'Envol de Plume, accompagné de Petite Pluie qui courut vers sa soeur pour la fé tous furent suivit par le Clan entier, et même celui de la Terre.  
- Nuage de Saphir ! Nuage de Saphir !  
Elle se gonfla de fierté et courut vers un ennemi qui s'approchait de la tanière des apprentis.  
- Touche pas à ma nouvelle tanière ! Hurla-t-elle.  
Elle voulut le frapper mais elle vit une vive lumière l'éblouir et elle tomba. Ce fut le noir complet.  
Un chat apparut en face d'elle, une version plus grande qu'elle avec des yeux vert et une patte blanche.  
- Est-ce que par hasard, vous seriez ?  
- Ton ancêtre Poil d'Écureuil, en effet.  
- Mais pourquoi suis-je ici ?  
Elle vit autour d'elle une forêt étrangement sombre.  
- Je dois te parler, un message du Clan des Esprits t'es destiné.  
- Mais je ne suis pas guérisseuse ! S'exclama l'apprentie.  
- La menace plane sur le forêt, de la lune au scintillement des pierre précieuses, Eau et Feurassemblés sauront la protéger... Dit-elle avant de partir en brume.  
- Attendez !


	9. Chapter 8

_Voilà deux jours que le Clan des Nuages s'était battu contre le Clan des Arbres.  
- S'ils osent remettre les pattes sur notre territoire j'en fais de la chair à corbeau ! Avait grommelé Éclat d'Ébène.  
Tous les chats remettaient le camp en ordre. Ils le paieront... Pensa Nuage de Saphir en son for intérieur. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Poil d'Écureuil qui lui avait révélé une prophétie.  
- Dois-je le dire à Envol de Plume ?  
- Quoi donc ? Fit une voix derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit Nuage Bleu qui s'approchait à pas feutrés, comme s'il la prenait pour sa proie. Je peux lui transmettre un message si tu veux...  
- Non merci j'irai lui parler.  
- Je pense beaucoup à toi. C'est si dur d'être loin de toi. Gémit-il.  
Lorsqu'ils avait deux lunes, ils se répétaient qu'ils ferait un concours de chasse et qu'ils courraient dans la forêt enneigée à se blottir l'un contre l'autre. Il semblait avoir beaucoup d'affection étant donné qu'elle discernait toujours cette lueur étrange dans ses magnifique yeux verts. Il l'avait regardé tristement lorsqu'il avait demandé à devenir apprenti guérisseur.  
- Tu t'en sors ? Demanda-t-elle pour chasser ces idées blessantes. Elle aimait Nuage Bleu, mais comment oublier Petit Nuage alors que son coeur battait aussi pour lui. Autant qu'elle oublie mon amour pour Nuage Bleu, il est guérisseur, ressaisis-toi Nuage de Saphir !  
Il vint se frotter à elle et lui murmura à l'oreille:  
- Je t'aime. Il repartit vers la tanière d'Envol de Plume d'un pas léger.  
Le pauvre, il venait de s'avouer à lui-même la triste vérité, ils ne pourrait jamais être heureux ensemble, mais il venait de dire quelque chose de difficile à dire, ce qui lui allégeait son coeur.  
- Moi aussi. Souffla-t-elle pour elle-même.  
Petit Nuage, qui non loin de là réparait le branchage de l'entrée de la tanière des apprentis, la regardait d'un air triste et elle crut discerner de la jalousie dans son regard impénétrable.  
Puis elle revint au feuilles qui jonchaient le sol, qu'elle devait enlever. Elle vit dans l'une desfeuille une goutte d'eau assez grosse, elle ne la quitta pas des yeux. Elle s'approcha de la feuille et ne vit pas son regard bleu mais le regard émeraude de son ancêtre, non pas Poild'Écureuil, mais Étoile de Feu._

Ne quittant pas la goutte des yeux, elle fut brusquement tirée de ses pensées par son mentor, Coeur d'Or.  
- Arrête, je vais demander aux chatons de ramasser les feuilles, tu à l'air distraite, va donc changer les litières des anciens ! Dit-elle d'un ton sec.  
Nuage de Saphir regarda la perle d'eau et vit deux yeux bleus, stupéfaits.  
- Tout de suite ! Cria son mentor alors qu'elle se dirigeait à l'opposé du camp.  
Elle partit vers la tanière des anciens en grommelant. Coeur d'Or l'agaçait vraiment. Elle qui la croyait très gentille, elle découvrait sa véritable nature. C'était une peste.  
- Service de changement des litières pour enlever vos crottes. Cria-t-elle comme un coq.  
Tous les anciens se tournèrent vers elle, surpris. Petite Queue ricana :  
- Elle me plaît cette petite. Au moins, elle, elle ne joue pas les douces qui essayent de nous bercer...  
Lorsque Nuage de Saphir eut fini, elle leur demanda s'ils avaient des tiques.  
- Je n'en ai qu'une. Affirma Patte Brumeuse.  
- J'en ai quelque-unes mais je ferai croire que je n'en ai pas. Lui dit Petite Queue avec un clind'oeil.  
- Merci. Répondit la novice avec de se tourner vers Petit Coeur. Dis, Petit Coeur, vous voulez bien me raconter une histoire sur Étoile de Feu ?  
Les trois vétérans se retournèrent, stupéfaits.

- Petite Feuille avait reçu une prophétie...  
- Le feu sauvera notre clan.  
- En effet, et le feu l'a bel et bien sauvé.  
- Si j'avais vécu du temps d'Étoile de Feu j'aurai transformé Griffe de Tigre en chair à corbeau. Cracha Patte Brumeuse.  
Nuage de Saphir avait entendu parler d'Etoile du Tigre. C'était un traître sans coeur, pire que les guerriers du Clan de L'ombre, et du Clan des Arbres d'ailleurs... Il avait tué grand nombre de chats et avait réussi à devenir chef et à gagner ses neuf vies... Mais Fléau lui avait fait perdre toutes ses vies en l'éventrant. Il avait eu deux filles et deux fils, Papillon, Pelage d'Or, Plume de Faucon et Griffe de Ronce qui s'était lié avec Poil d'Écureuil et qui était devenu lieutenant du Clan du Tonnerre.  
- Tu en sais des choses petite.  
- C'est parce que mon père m'en parlait tout le temps !  
C'est même lui qui lui avait expliqué qu'ils étaient descendant de Poil d'Écureuil et donc, du grand meneur Étoile de Feu. Mais c'est alors qu'une horrible vérité lui vint à l'esprit. Poil d'Écureuil était son ancêtre mais elle était la compagne de... Griffe de Ronce. Si cela était vrai,elle était aussi la descendante d'Étoile du Tigre !  
Elle hurla dans la tanière des anciens, surprenant tous le Clan qui l'avait entendue. Pluie d'Étoile et Feu Ardent se précipitèrent vers elle. Elle courut et les écarta sur son passage en pleurant. La novice passa près de Petit Nuage qui voulu l'attraper par la peau du coup, mais ses crocs claquèrent dans le vide car elle se détourna et vira vers le tunnel d'aubépine.  
- Nuage de Saphir ! Hurlèrent Petit Nuage et Nuage Bleu.  
Ils la poursuivirent mais elle était trop rapide. Elle arriva enfin à les semer et déboucha devant la grande clairière, non loin de la frontière qui les séparaient au Clan de la Terre. Elle resta quand même dans la forêt pour être à l'aise mais elle voulut profiter du soleil de la saison des feuilles verts, beaucoup trop chaud à son goût, elle allait se diriger vers la clairière, lorsqu'elle sentit une odeur désagréable derrière elle, une odeur de brûlé. Elle fit volte face et vit des flammes impérieuses s'élever à la vitesse de l'éclair vers le ciel. Elle voulut retourner au camp mais les flammes lui barrèrent la route. Ces dernières se propageaient tellement vite qu'elle passèrent derrière elle et l'empêchèrent d'aller dans la clairière, elle était piégée !  
Puis, avant qu'elle puisse avoir le temps de réfléchir, elle sombra dans l'inconscience et s'écroula au sol.


	10. Chapter 9

_Oh non ! Pensa-t-elle. J'e n'aurais pas dû partir du camp !  
- Nuage de Saphir !  
Elle se réveilla en sursaut et ne se rappela pas tout de suite où elle se trouvait puis elle se retourna vers la source du cri et vit une branche embrasée tomber droit sur elle. Elle voulut bouger pour l'esquiver mais ne trouva pas la force de se déplacer. La branche était maintenant à quelques queues de souris d'elle.  
Clan des Etoiles, aidez-moi! Pria-t-elle.  
Soudain, une vive lumière l'aveugla et une chatte grise aux yeux bleus courut vers elle etl'attrapa par la peau du coup pour l'amener loin des flammes en sautant par dessus le feuavec agilité. L'apprentie ferma les yeux sous l'effet apaisant de cette chatte. Elle emplit ses poumons d'air frais et ouvrit les yeux. Petit Nuage lui léchait le pelage pour le nettoyer mais il eut un goût amer dans la bouche et dut se résigner à la laisser dans cet état. Elle le remercia du regard et toussa. Qui était cette chatte du Clan des Esprits ? Mais, elle n'avait pas dit Clan des Esprits mais Clan des Etoiles ! Mais pourquoi le guerrier avait l'air si fier de lui alors qu'il ne l'avait pas sauvée ?_

Une fois de retour au camp, tous les chats du Clan se massèrent autour d'eux.  
- Que s'est-il passé ?  
- Pourquoi es-tu partie ?  
- Pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ? Cria Feu Ardent pour couvrir toutes les voix.  
Envol de Plume et Nuage Bleu sortir de leur tanière pour se pencher sur la novice.  
- Ecartez-vous, laissez-la respirer, voyons !  
Tous s'éxécutèrent et Nuage Bleu se pencha davantage sur Nuage de Saphir pour lui lécher l'oreille.  
- Tout va bien se passer. Chuchota-t-il.  
Nuage de Saphir sentit un grognement dans le fond de la gorge de Petit Nuage.  
- Amène-la dans mon antre. Ordonna la guérisseuse.  
Petit Nuage allait la transporter jusqu'à l'endroit indiquer lorsqu'Étoile Dorée les interpella.  
- Envol de Plume vient, ainsi que Petit Nuage je veux ton rapport.  
- Je te la confie, Nuage Bleu. Dit Envol de Plume avant de partir vers son meneur.  
Feu Ardent aida l'apprenti à apporter sa fille sur une litière propre. Nuage Bleu se mit à la renifler de la tête aux pattes.  
- Elle va s'en sortir ? Demanda Feu Ardent.  
- Oui, je crois, j'aurai besoins que tu me laisse s'il te plaît... Demanda gentilment Nuage Bleu.  
Le guerrier partit à contre-coeur puis se retourna.  
- Essaye de savoir ce qui s'est passé. Elle t'aime profondément, toi seul peut la faire parler...  
A part Petit Nuage tu veux dire... Pensa-t-il avec un grognement de mépris envers le guerrierblanc.  
- Respiration difficile, museau très sec, fièvre... Enuméra-t-il dans sa tête. Il nous faut de l'herbe à chat et de l'eau mais nous n'en avons plus ! Gémit-il.  
- J'y vais. Fit une voix derrière lui. Petit Nuage. Pas pour toi, mais pour elle.  
Il allait sortir du camp, lorsque le chef l'intercepta.  
- Brise Infernale, Souffle du Vent, Nuage Orageux allez avec lui. Ordonna-t-il. Petit Nuage, sais-tu où en trouver ?  
- J'irai avec eux. Dit Envol de Plume en sortant de la tanière du chef.  
- Mais si le clan est attaqué ?  
- Il y a Nuage Bleu !  
- Mais c'est un apprenti ! S'indigna Étoile Dorée.  
- Douterais-tu de ses capacités ? Feula la guérisseuse.  
Il hocha la tête négativement et leur ordonna de partir, puis monta sur la corniche. Pourtant, il était peu convaincu sur les soi-disant "capacités" du novice malgré sa connaissances des plantes remarquables. Mais si la guérisseuse le croyait apte à s'occuper de la femelle seul, il ne pouvait la contredire. Il rappela Brise Infernale et Souffle du Vent et convoqua une Assemblée :  
- Que tous les chats en âge de chasser s'approchent de la Corniche pour une assemblée du clan ! Cria-t-il alors que tous les chats sortaient et se massaient autour de leur meneur. Nuage Bleu se plaça à l'entrée de la tanière d'Envol de Plume tout en restant attentif à son amie. Ne nous quitte pas maintenant, je t'en supplie...  
- Ces dernier temps, la saison des feuilles vertes nous apporte beaucoup de proies, mais aussi des catastrophes comme celle d'aujourd'hui... Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Etoile Dorée à Nuage Bleu.  
- Si Petit Nuage rapporte l'herbe à chat à temps, elle sera sauvée, mais...  
- De l'herbe à chat ?! S'étonna Coeur d'Or. Elle a le mal vert ?!  
- Nous mais les symptôme sont... presque les même...  
- Mais il faut vite la guérir !  
- Silence ! Hurla le chef. Nous devons maintenant faire attention à la sécheresse, car elle brûle nombre de plantes et risque de se rapprocher de notre camp... Nuage de Saphir en a vécu l'expérience...  
Des miaulement de stupeur s'élevèrent dans les airs.  
- En revanche, Éclat d'Ébène et Coeur d'Or, je veux que vous alliez enquêter du mieux que vous pouvez. Éloignez-vous de l'incendie et trouvez la cause de cet accident. Je soupçonne les Bipèdes d'y être pour quelque chose... Je vais faire plus de patrouilles pour vérifier l'étendu du désastre et en envoyer d'autres pour cueillir de l'herbe à chat...  
- A quoi ça sert ? Hurla Griffe Tranchante.  
- Si un autre feu se déclare, nous aurons les plantes nécessaires si l'un de nos membre subissent la même chose ! Conclut Etoile Dorée.  
Griffe Tranchante ravala un grognement de mécontentement et se ravisa de faire uncommentaire déplaisant.  
- J'en laisserai une autre, voire deux pour vérifier qu'il reste de l'eau et une autre pour voire comment éteindre l'incendie, s'il se rapproche dangereusement du camp il faudra l'évacuer...  
- Prions pour que le Clan des Esprits nous protège ! Clama Ciel Étoilé.

Lorsque Nuage de Saphir se réveilla, le soleil avait presque disparut. Nuage Bleu était à son chevet.  
- Tu vas mieux ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.  
- Oui, merci.  
- Je vois que l'herbe à chat a fonctionné ! Je suis heureux d'avoir trouvé la bonne plante !  
Elle hocha la tête.  
- Tiens, bois, tu es déshydratée ! Dit-il en lui tendant une boule de mousse trempée.  
- Merci. Dit-elle en buvant.  
- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda-t-il, sérieux.  
Elle soupira, résignée.  
- J'ai découvert qu'Étoile du Tigre était mon ancêtre... Mais ne le dis à personne ! Rugit-elle avant de regretter son attitude.  
- Promis.  
- Je suis partie pour me changer les idées mais un feu s'est déclaré, je me suis retrouvée piégée et je me suis évanouie.  
Elle passa sous silence son sauvetage.  
- Que fait le Clan ? Demanda-t-elle soudain.  
- Il va bientôt veiller...  
- Un chat est mort ?!  
- Non non, juste veiller le Clan des Esprits...  
- Oh non, je dois y aller !  
- Mais tu n'es pas guérie. Protesta-t-il.  
Nuage de Saphir déboula dans la clairière, sous les regards surpris du clan entier. Coeurd'Or, qui était à côté de Petit Nuage paraissait réjouie de la revoir, mais son sourire avait quelque chose de faux...  
- Puis-je parler Étoile Dorée ?  
- Bien sûr, viens à mes côtés Nuage de Saphir, mais as-tu la force de monter ?  
Elle hocha la tête et sauta sur la corniche.  
- Je ne viens pas vous dire pourquoi je suis dans cet état... Avant que que vous ne continuiez à faire une erreur, nous devons garder nos ancêtres...  
- Que veux-tu dire ? Grommela Éclat d'Ébène.  
- Viens-en au fait ! Cria Patte Brumeuse.  
Nous ne devons pas garder le Clan des Esprits dans nos coeurs, mais le Clan des Étoiles !


	11. Chapter 10

_- Non !  
- C'est faux !  
- Comment peux-tu dire çela ? Hurla Petite Queue.  
- Silence ! Cria Étoile Dorée pour couvrir toutes les voix. Écoutez-la s'il vous plaît.  
- Elle n'a pas tort. Dit Envol de Plume. Je rêve d'Étoile du Lion mais aussi de Museau Cendré etd'Étoile Bleu ! _

_- C'est vrai ! Renchérit Nuage Bleu. J'ai vu une vieille chatte qui s'appelle Croc Jaune._  
_Tous miaulèrent de stupeur. Éclat d'Ébène grogna et Nuage Pluvieux miaula avec les autres, aussitôt arrêté par son mentor Feu Ardent._  
_- En tant qu'apprentie, je me dois de vous dire la vérité... Je rêve aussi de nos ancêtres._  
_Cette fois ce furent des miaulements d'indignation._  
_- C'est impossible, tu n'es pas guérisseuse ! Grogna Griffe Tranchante._  
_- Ne sais-tu pas qu'Etoile de Feu faisait des rêves comme ma fille lorsqu'il n'était que guerrier ? Rugit Feu Ardent._  
_- Comment peux-tu le savoir? Demanda Brise Infernale. Il est mort il y a des lunes._  
_- C'est vrai, c'est impossible ! Cria Éclair Foudroyant._  
_- Traiterais-tu ma fille de menteuse ? Pesta Pluie d'Étoile._  
_Sentant que son père risquait de trahir leur secret et que sa mère risquait de se battre, Nuage de Saphir décida de reprendre la parole._  
_- Pouvez-vous m'écouter ? Les pria-t-elle. J'ai un autre aveu à vous faire._  
_Tous les regards se tournèrent de nouveau vers elle._  
_- Lorsque j'étais prise dans les flammes, je n'ai pas prier le Clan des Esprits, mais le Clan des Étoiles..._  
_Tous les membres la regardèrent, béats, certains grognaient et d'autres étaient hésitant pour choisir le Clan de leurs ancêtres._  
_- Et t'as-t-il sauvé ? Demanda Souffle du Vent._  
_- Oui, indirectement...Puis elle se tourna vers son meneur. Puis-je parler à Envol de Plume ?_  
_Il hocha la tête et la novice descendit de la corniche pour rejoindre la guérisseuse dans son antre. Elle se retourna et vit les chats parler entre eux, troublés._  
_- Que voulais-tu me dire ?_  
_- Je voulais savoir si je pouvais raconter mon rêve sans m'attirer les foudres de nos ancêtres ?_  
_- Bien sûr, c'était juste ça ?_  
_- Non. Dans un de mes rêves, Poil d'Écureuil est apparue est... enfin je crois que c'était une prophétie..._  
_Les oreilles de la chatte grise et noire se dressèrent. L'apprentie lui raconta vite son rêve..._  
_- Eau et Feu rassemblés sauront la protéger ?!_  
_- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, d'après toi ?_  
_- Il faut que j'y réfléchisse... Allez, dépêche-toi avant qu'ils ne veillent le mauvais Clan !_  
_La rouquine la regarda d'un air surpris._  
_- Nous te croyons Nuage Bleu et moi._  
_- Si seulement c'était les autres que j'arrivais à convaincre... Soupira la jeune chatte._  
_- Tu oublie tes parents, ton frère, Petit Nuage, Étoile Dorée et Souffle du Vent ! Maintenant file !_  
_Nuage de Saphir revint et sauta de nouveau sur la corniche aux côtés de son chef._  
_- Que lui voulais-tu ? Demanda Nuage Orageux._  
_- Savoir si je pouvais vous raconter mon rêve..._  
_Comme la guérisseuse, les oreilles se dressèrent sur les nombreuses têtes._  
_- J'ai... entendu quelqu'un crier mon nom et une chatte grise aux yeux bleus m'a attrapé par la peau du coup pour m'éloigner des flammes, elle balançait une vive lumière autour d'elle et je sens encore son odeur... elle sentait la baie de genièvre._  
_- Une chatte grise aux yeux bleus, des baies de Genièvres... Museau Cendré ? Se troubla Envol de Plume._  
_- C'est possible... J'ai aussi rêvé de Poil d'Écureuil. Ces deux chattes ont rejoins le Clan des Étoiles, n'est-ce pas ? Et je suppose qu'il en est de même pour Étoile Bleue. Qui ici rêve du Clan des Esprits ? Cria-t-elle._  
_- Nous. Dit l'apprenti guérisseur en désignant son mentor du bout de la queue. Mais Petit Rubis et Écho de la Mer m'ont dit la même chose: Les fantômes dans les Étoiles nous guideront..._  
_Tous sursautèrent. Il rêve de Petit Rubis...? Se demanda Nuage de Saphir, retenant ses larmes en entendant le nom de son frère décédé une lune après sa naissance._  
_- C'est une prophétie ! S'exclama Pluie des Temps depuis la pouponnière._  
_- Et je pense qu'elle approuve Nuage de Saphir. Dit Envol de Plume. Les fantômes qui ont la tête dans les étoile sont bien sûr les esprits étoilés, les chats du Clan des Étoiles !_  
_- Cela ne veut rien dire ! Protesta Tête Rousse. Cela correspond aussi bien à la description du Clan des Esprits !_

_- Comment le sais-tu ? Demanda Souffle du Vent._

_La chatte rousse et blanche ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma et se rassit, la queue battant la terre sèche._

_- Tu oublies que c'est ta guérisseuse qui te le dis, elle en sais plus sur nos ancêtres que toi ! Dit Étoile Dorée._  
_- Vous ne pouvez pas tous le savoir, mais n'avez-vous jamais entendu dire que les chats du Clan des Étoiles sont couverts d'étoiles ?_  
_- Vous avez le droit de veiller le Clan des Esprits, mais sans moi ! Cracha la rouquine avant de partir vers la tanière des apprentis._

_- Ton avis ne compte pas ! Cracha Griffe Tranchante. Tu n'es apprentie que depuis hier et tu commences déjà à faire ta loi ! Ne te crois pas supérieure sous prétexte que tu vois des mort dans tes rêves de chatons !_

_La novice montra les crocs, sortit les griffes et se retourna en feulant. Elle ne cherchait pas à se vanter, mais elle était spéciale aux yeux du Clan des Étoiles et tôt ou tard, le Clan des Nuages s'en rendrait compte et devrait lui témoigner du respect._

_- Tout ceci me paraît convaincant. Dit Étoile Dorée après un bref temps de réflexion. Nous veillerons le Clan des Etoiles et nous en parlerons à la prochaine Assemblée des Clans._  
_Je lui souhaite bonne chance pour convaincre le Clan des Arbres. Pensa-t-elle._  
_Elle revint avec les autres chats. Petit Nuage s'approcha d'elle, sous le regard triste de Coeur d'Or, et lui lécha l'oreille._  
_- Bien joué. Chuchota-t-il. Mais c'est moi qui t'ai sauvé..._  
_L'apprentie ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se radoucis aussitôt. C'était donc Petit Nuage que le Clan des Étoile avait envoyé pour la sauver, et pour montrer qu'il étai toujours avec elle, il avait en même temps envoyé Museau Cendré, cette remarquable guérisseuse dont elle avait si souvent entendu parler._  
_- Merci... Murmura-t-elle vers le ciel. _  
_Presque une lune passa, Nuage de Saphir avait presque cinq lunes. Elle sortit de la tanière des apprentis, s'étira et se dirigea vers celle des guerriers. Petit Nuage était roulé en boule, avec Coeur d'Or qui ronronnait en dormant à côté de lui._  
_- Petit Nuage... Murmura-t-elle en lui donnant un léger coup dans le flanc. Le jeune guerrier se réveilla lentement et lui lécha la patte._  
_- Je voyais un petit chat roux et blanc aux yeux de son papa et une chatte à sa maman, dommage que tu m'ais réveillé maintenant, j'allais découvrir le troisième..._  
_- Il est un peu tôt pour penser ça, mais j'y songerai promis. Rit-elle. Je voulais qu'on chasse ensemble au cas où on irait pas ensemble à l'Assemblée ce soir. On peut y aller Coeur d'Or ?_

_- O-oui...Marmonna faiblement la chatte dorée._

_- J'arrive. Bâilla le mâle blanc_  
_Des larmes mouillèrent la litière de Coeur d'Or. Petit Nuage sortit et s'étira avant de rejoindre sa dulcinée à la réserve de gibier._  
_Il prirent chacun une souris dodue et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Pendant ce temps, Nuage de Saphir se remémorait les pensées de Petit Nuage. Elle n'avait même pas l'âge requis pour être apprentie, et déjà pensait-il à ce genre de chose alors qu'elle aimait encore un peu Nuage Bleu. Ne penses-tu pas qu'il est un peu tôt pour penser à prendre un compagnon ?_  
_- Feu Ardent, Pluie d'Etoile, Ciel Étoilé, Tête Rousse, allez vérifier du côté de l'incendie, et rapportez de l'eau en revenant. Poitrail Noir, Nuage Orageux, Nuage Pluvieux, venez avec moi pour la patrouille. Cria le lieutenant pendant que les chats nommés sortaient._  
_- Griffe Tranchante, Brise Infernale, je veux vous voir. Cria Etoile Dorée depuis sa tanière. _  
_Petit Nuage avait réussi à attraper un campagnol, deux mulots, deux souris et un rouge-gorge. Nuage de Saphir, elle, n'avait attraper que deux souris et une pie._

_- Nous devrions rentrer..._  
_- Je suis fier de toi, viens on va rapporter les proies._  
_- Dépêche-toi, ils vont nommer les chats présents lors de l'Assemblée._  
_Elle prit la moitié du futur repas et fila ventre à terre vers le camp. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, leur chef était sur la corniche._  
_- Et Petit Coeur... Conclut-il._  
_- T'inquiète pas. Dit Nuage Pluvieux à Nuage de Saphir qui s'approchait. Toi et Petit Nuage vous venez._  
_- Ouais !_  
_- Nous devons à présent baptiser deux nouveaux apprentis, Boule de Neige, Patte d'Argent, approchez. Dit le chef tandis que les deux chattes s'exécutaient. Moi Étoile Dorée, chef du Clan des Nuages, j'en appelle au Clan des... Etoiles pour qu'il se penche sur ces deux chattes pour qu'il les guide sur le droit chemin de l'apprentissage du code du guerrier... Boule de Neige, tu t'appelleras désormais Nuage Enneigé, Brise Infernale, transmets-lui tes qualités et ton savoir. Patte d'Argent, tu t'appelleras à partir d'aujourd'hui Nuage Argenté, Griffe Tranchante, enseigne -lui le code du guerrier et transmets-lui ton savoir._  
_Mentors et apprenties se touchèrent le museau et le Clan les acclamèrent :_  
_- Nuage Enneigé ! Nuage Argenté ! _  
_Nuage de Saphir les accueillit dans la tanière des apprentis et les aidèrent à préparer une litière, heureuse de les voir si amicales avec elle alors qu'elles auraient pu la prendre de haut ou lui reprocher d'être apprentie avant elles. Puis elle mangea avec Petit Nuage et les deux novices. La rouquine partit vers l'antre d'Envol de Plume afin de discuter avec Nuage Bleu puis, quelques heures plus tard, le chef appela au rassemblée. Il était l'heure de gagner l'île des Assemblée..._


End file.
